entouragefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nostalgia AC
Welcome Hi, welcome to Entourage Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk Show page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:56, September 25, 2011 Writer/Writers Hello great, awesome and super-cool bureaucrat of this magnificent wiki! Here's your Rollback-girl xD Okay, back to serious matters. I've emptied the "Writer" category and added the "Writers" category, seeing as they should probably all be plurals (I assume...). Could you delete the "Writer" category? :) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 19:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Same goes for Director/Directors, btw... [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 19:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Please delete Category:Cast, we have Category:Actors in its place. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 19:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC) The only thing is, Nesty, by using a category named Actors we would also need an Actresses category because Actor is masculine and we don't want to be sexist here XD, so I'll delete it but we need to an Actresses category too then. Nostalgia AC 22:53, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Dar me, how very right you are... I had actually put quite a bit of thought in this matter, and going with "Actors" seemed way easier, as it had more entries than "Cast". Now my decision to do things the easy way came back to haunt me, and I had to re-add the Cast category to all the pages. Now my advice would be to get rid of "Actors", unless you want "Actors" and "Actresses" as subcategories for "Cast"... Btw, are we honestly the ONLY contributors here? [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 16:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) We must talk. Image policy and MoS-related stuff. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 20:23, October 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem Nos, just make sure you credit me in your next blog post :) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 11:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey there. I have created two templates and . You can have a look at them and upload appropriate images, although I can make them without images. The colors are right now, common with both the templates which can also be changed as you want. Reply with any changes required and I'll continue with them.. --[[User_talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] ''Gentek'' 12:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Those look great Vatsa, thank you so much I'll add their images now. Nostalgia AC 13:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Nostalgia. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. I'll start by responding to you wanting ideas to attract new users. First, you may want to take a look at this page for general advice and tips. Next, you could drop by this topic on the Admin Forum. It's a good place to promote your wiki and ask for editors. My last (and most effective) suggestion is to submit a spotlight request for Entourage Wiki. Wendy handles those requests. So for the logo, do you have any preference? The current logo is just the show's official logo. How about adding the word "wiki" to it using a similar font? For the background, if you've seen any large images that you like, please link me to them. If not, I'll see what I can find, then show you a preview before setting it live. For the main page, how about adding what some of us call image portals for any characters that you want to be featured? You can see an example at the Shameless Wiki that I recently helped out. Also, did you want to keep the slider? If so, how about using new images and/or showcasing different pages? Other ideas would be a Featured Article section and a Did You Know section, where interesting facts are listed (see Diablo Wiki for an example). JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I quickly made a possible new logo adding "wiki" as I mentioned. Take a look at this preview and tell me what you think. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I really like that font you used for that logo that you created, and I was wondering if you could just have it say Entourage Wiki like it does now in that font. :As for a background, I really like this image, but the HBO watermark in the bottom left corner would have to be removed of course. :For the main page, I would like to include a Featured Article section, as well as the character image portals taking the place of the current slider. I also like the idea of a "Did You Know" section. I am also planning to partner with other wikis who's Bureaucrats I am friends with, so I would like to include that once we establish a partnership. An example is here. I also would like to establish a "Helping Out" section so that new users can contribute in a more helpful and easy way. Lastly for the main page, I would like the News section to be more noticeable and have more of a 'personal look.' Thank you very much, [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 18:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I remade the logo. Take a look. If you want the e and w capitalized, let me know. It'll only take a minute to change it. That image you linked to for the background is essentially the same image currently being used, except flipped horizontally and split between Vincent and Ari. Did you perhaps want to use the unedited image (with the text at the bottom cropped out of course) but with a semi-transparent page? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::That new logo looks awesome, thank you! I'm fine with the image being semi-transparent, and I know that they're very similar, the two images, but I chose the one I linked you to because I feel it adds more color and light and depth to the wiki and just makes it brighter in general. ::Thank you, ::[[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 19:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I uploaded the new logo, but unfortunately the image cache didn't update, so the old logo is still displaying. You can see that the correct image has been uploaded by using this link. Hopefully it will update soon. If the old logo is still showing 24 hours from now, submit a report by going to and clicking the "I think I found a bug" link. By the way, you can get to that page by clicking the Contact Wikia link at the very bottom of every page. As for the background image, I uploaded the cropped version of it here. Feel free to upload it with and play around with the transparency slider. If you decide you don't want to use transparency and want to go back to the split version of the background, let me know. :::I'll start working on the main page now. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:21, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I uploaded the background and now the logo is appearing. I also fixed the transparency, and the wiki feels much brighter and just overall better, so thank you for all of your help. I can't wait to see how the main page looks! :::Thanks again, :::[[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 20:30, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Take a look at the main page. I've finished the first draft of the redesign. Feel free to choose a different article for the Featured Article. I just chose one at random. Also, for the Helping Out section, I used one line of text below the 'create new article' box just to get the section started. Let me know if you want me to change anything. Also, you can make each section be its own template if you want. Some wikis prefer that. If you want to do it and need help setting it up, just say the word. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:22, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::The main page looks great, its much more clean, organized, and offers a lot more information. You did an awesome job, and I very sincerely thank you for that. I'm still working on my wiki, but with a revitalized main page, background, and logo I think we should attract more than ever more. ::::Thank you so much, ::::[[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 00:54, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm glad you like the new look, and I'm glad I could help. Keep up the good work! :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 15:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC)